Loveable Klutz
by pain17ification
Summary: Everyone is clumsy at some point in life. Some more so than others, such as Derpy. However, while she wishes to stop being so clumsy, she's unaware that somepony likes her for the loveable klutz that she is. How will she take such a discovery? Naruto/Derpy one shot! First one EVER!


**Hey guys!**

 **So, I realized that I'm not updating as frequently as many of you hope but please hear me out. I have a job that goes from afternoon to late night, responsibilities towards the house I'm in with my parents (yes, I'm 22 and I still live at home), and also I've come down with a cold that I'm forcing myself to push through so I can still work.**

 **I'm sorry that I'm not going as fast as you hoped for, but I have a lot on my plate. I hope this one shot will make it up to you all.**

 **Before any of you get confused, I'm not following the** _ **MLP**_ **canon to the letter. Some of the episodes mentioned will be misplaced in the timeline, but it's for a reason.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

 _Loveable Klutz_

* * *

It was just a regular day in Ponyville and the three fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were currently looking for their shared big brother. Applebloom was in the middle, flanked by her friends Scootaloo the pegasus and Sweetie Belle the unicorn.

"Darn it, where could he be?" asked the earth pony filly with an adorable pout. "He promised to play with us today."

Scootaloo shrugged and replied, "He makes lots of promises, Bloom. And I've never seen him break one yet."

"Yea! He'll come through, for sure!" cheered Belle with her never-ending optimism.

A sudden crack of thunder and a flash of light caught their attention and they rushed over to where Town Hall was. As they approached, they saw that Rainbow Dash was hanging up a banner supporting Applejack for the upcoming rodeo. As she finished both sides, she suddenly yelped and ducked in midair to dodge a stray shot of lightning, though it still singed the tip of her tail.

"Now careful, Derpy!" she called up to another pegasus who was bouncing on a dark gray cloud. Flying up to her, Dash finished, "You don't to do any more damage than you've already done…"

As she said that, she gestured to the damaged Town Hall, and a part of the wooden structure snapped and fell as if the building itself wanted to emphasize the issue.

Stopping her bouncing was a storm gray mare with a frazzled blonde mane and tail. Her eyes were a lovely shade of gold, but they were looking in separate directions. On her flank was her Cutie Mark which was a patch of bubbles. This was Derpy Hooves, also known as Ditzy Doo to many of the town's citizens.

Resuming her cloud bouncing with a carefree smile, she replied, "I just don't know what went wrong." As she said that, the cloud produced more lightning which shocked the poor mare and left her smiling sheepishly.

Hammering in the last nail of the banner, Dash rolled her eyes and blandly said, "Yea, it's a mystery."

"Hey Dash!" called out Scootaloo. "What are you two doing?"

Looking down at the filly she took under her wing on occasion, the polychromatic mare answered, "We're hanging these up to support Applejack. Haven't you heard the news?"

Bloom nodded with a proud smile. "Yep! Big sis is going to take part in the rodeo, and she's gonna win for sure!"

While the filly talked, Derpy moved over to the banner, flying backwards as she said, "Nice work, Rainbow Dash!"

However, during her praise, she didn't notice a support beam behind her and accidentally butt-bumped it, making its brittle structure break and tip over. Panicked, Dash quickly flew beneath it and tried to prevent it from falling, but the downward momentum was too much and she fell through the floor, making a hole.

The fillies all cringed while Derpy flew down and poked her head down the hole. "You okay down there, Dash? Anything I can do to help?"

Magenta eyes widened and the rainbow-haired mare flew up and floated over the new hole as she cried out, "No, nothing! In the name of Celestia, please just sit there and do nothing!"

Following the order, Derpy sat her flank down, making the wood beneath her crack dangerously. She would've created a new hole if she wasn't pulled away by somepony.

"Whoa, careful there, Derpy!" stated a male voice, making the other mares see that it was a familiar orange stallion. "You could've hurt yourself pretty bad."

Looking back to where she was sitting and seeing the crack, she turned to the stallion and smiled. "Thanks, Naruto."

The stallion had an orange coat with a spiky blonde mane and tail. The mane had two horn-like spikes styled in it while his flank was a simple black circle with a golden filling while he had a necklace with a red spiral pendant around his neck. Finishing off his appearance were his striking blue eyes and whisker marked cheeks. This was Naruto Uzumaki, once a human who was changed into a pony thanks to the two princesses and, surprisingly, Discord. (1)

He smiled back at the clumsy mare and said, "No problem. Just be a little more careful, okay?" Seeing her nod, he gently patted her head and moved over to the fillies, missing the blush on Derpy's face. "And how are my little sisters doing?"

Applebloom was about to speak, but Sweetie Belle beat her to it. "We're doing great!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Giving him one as well, Bloom asked, "Where were you? I thought you were gonna play with us today?"

Giving Scootaloo a hug, he replied, "I was helping Twilight at the library. Spike is down with a cold and she needed help organizing while she took care of him." He then looked to the banner and nodded approvingly. "Nice work, Dash. You make it?"

The mare in question snorted out a laugh as she answered, "Nah, it was all Rarity. You know how artsy she is."

Chuckling alongside her, the blonde stallion nodded. "Yea, no denying that. How is she by the way, Belle?"

"She's doing okay. She's got a couple of big orders, so she's gonna be busy for a while," answered the filly, slightly depressed.

"Hey now, no sad faces. How about I treat you girls to some ice cream?" He chuckled again when he saw the three of them cheer before turning to the other two mares. "You're both welcome to join us as well."

"I'd usually wouldn't pass up free sweets, but I'm still helping put up banners. Maybe another time, Whiskers," replied Dash before flying off.

"What about you, Derpy? Ice cream?" he asked before smiling. "Or maybe some muffins instead?"

She perked up at that and smiled brightly. "Muffins! Yes, please!"

He chuckled at her excitement before he escorted the four mares to Sugarcube Corner. Once there, he placed the orders while the mares found a table. As they moved through the sweets shop, Derpy accidentally bumped into quite a few chairs; some of them having occupants sitting in them. By the time she made it to the table the Crusaders picked, she felt someone tap her back and she turned around to see a slightly miffed stallion.

"Oh, is there something you needed sir?" she asked politely with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, I'd like an apology for you making me spill my milkshake," he responded, gesturing to the mess on his torso. "Your careless bumping made me waste my bits."

She cringed at the accusation before she gave the stallion her best apologetic look. "I'm really sorry. I'll pay for another one?" she offered.

"Forget it," he denied, rather rudely, before walking away.

As he left, the gray mare's ears folded downward in depression and she despondently took a seat. The fillies all felt bad for her and Scootaloo asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

The poor mare shook her head and sadly said, "I don't know… This isn't the first time something like that has happened…"

She was jolted when she felt a comforting hoof on her shoulder, and she turned to see that it was Naruto. He gave her a supportive smile as he said, "Don't let it get to you, Derpy. So, you're a little clumsy; who cares? Before I came here, I was pretty clumsy too; especially when I was trying to impress people."

"Really?" she asked in slight surprise. From what she had seen regarding him, Naruto was always quite careful and looked out for lots of ponies. "I can't imagine you as the clumsy type."

He rubbed his mane sheepishly while Pinkie Pie, who was running the shop for the day, delivered their orders and went back to her other customers. "Yea, I was quite the klutz when I tried too much. Over time though, I slowly began to ease into things and became a bit more careful and observant. You'll be that way too, Derpy." He then grabbed the blueberry muffin he ordered for her and offered it to the mare. "So don't let what people say get to you."

Slightly awed by his kind and supportive words, she took the muffin and silently watched as he gave each filly their treat and ate his own, which was a fudge brownie. Looking down at the muffin between her forehooves, she thought over his words and pictured herself as a more stable mare. However, somehow that picture also had him in it and with her every step of the way, which made her blush and smile fondly.

Looking back up, she saw him laughing with the Crusaders while Belle made a silly face and told a story. Her smile grew as she thought, _'He believes in me… I won't let him down.'_

* * *

As the weeks went by, Derpy tried hard not to be such a klutz, but it was difficult. The most embarrassing was when she was around some pegasi movers and accidentally made some of the belongings fall onto an unsuspecting Twilight Sparkle. Coincidentally, it was when Pinkie Pie's tail was twitching.

At the present moment, she was on a hilltop overlooking Ponyville. Her eyes were downcast, her ears were drooped, and she didn't bother to push away the gray cloud over her form. "It's hopeless…" she softly said, her tone defeated. "I'll never stop being clumsy…" Her depression grew when she thought of a certain stallion and the faith he had in her success. What will Naruto think?"

"He'd think that you're trying too hard," answered the pony in question, making Derpy's eyes widen and her head turn to see Naruto standing behind her with a small smile. He walked over to her and waved the cloud away with a small gust of wind before sitting down next to her. "You're overthinking things still, Derpy. When you try too hard, you overlook little things, and those little things grow into bigger things."

She turned her head away from him, unable to look at the stallion next to her. "I wish I could be like you, Naruto… You're always so sure of yourself, and you were able to grow out of this while I've been a klutz for as long as I can remember…"

"True, you are pretty klutzy," he agreed, making her feel like her heart got stabbed.

Ever since he had been so kind to her, she had grown a crush on him. She wanted to tell him, but she was hoping to have gotten over her clumsiness before she did so. Hearing her crush call her the very thing that she didn't want to be was too much.

She would've flown off if he didn't finish, "But you're a loveable klutz."

Turning to him in surprise, her teary eyes saw his blue ones showing warmth while he smiled reassuringly to her. "W-What did you say…?"

His smile turned softer as he gently wiped away the tears in her eyes and pushed away a stray lock of hair. "I said that you're a loveable klutz, Derpy." He chuckled good-naturedly as he looked out to Ponyville. "Just thinking back on everything you've done, I can't help but smile. Most ponies get annoyed by it, but I find your clumsiness adorable," she was blushing at that, "and it's one of the qualities about you that I enjoy so much. You make being a klutz look like fun!"

She was looking at him with her face burning red and her eyes shining in awe. "You… You like my clumsiness?"

Turning back to her, he answered, "Yea! Like I said, you make it look like fun, and I'm actually jealous of you."

"Of me? B-But why?" she asked in shock, her blush fading.

Smiling warmly, he said, "Because you can take what life throws at you and make it look like something spectacular. Remember how I said I was clumsy too?" She nodded and he continued, "All those times left me embarrassed and angry with myself. But you…" He chuckled as his smile turned fond. "You roll with it, you try to make up for it, and you never let it drag you down. That's why I'm jealous of you…and why I like you so much."

Her blush returned full force at that, and she averted her gaze. "I uh… I don't know what to say…"

Taking the initiative, Naruto scooted over to her and kissed her cheek, making the spot feel like it was on fire to the mare while her face resembled a tomato. Turning back to him shyly, she heard him reply, "Say you'll go out with me. I want to know the loveable klutz I can't get off of my mind."

Her eyes shined with unshed tears while her lips curved into a smile. Leaning forward, she meant to kiss him…but she accidentally bumped her forehead against his, making them both rub where the hit. He laughed at that as she blushed, but then she slowly joined in and laughed with him.

Throughout the laughter, she felt her heart soaring and it nearly burst when he kissed her forehead. As he pulled away, she said, "Yes, I'll go out with you, Naruto." Seeing him smile renewed her hope and she knew she'd never forget this moment.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy, come on!" exclaimed an excited pegasus filly as she raced ahead to a hilltop familiar to her parents. She had an orange cream coat, a frizzy blonde mane and tail, and blue eyes that were crossed like her mother's.

Chuckling, her father called out, "Muffin, slow down! You don't want to-"

"WHOA! UMPH!" cried out the filly as she tripped on her wing and tumbled a bit before landing on her flank with dizzy eyes.

"-trip," finished Naruto with a sigh while his mate giggled behind her hoof. Turning to her, he commented, "She's got your gift, alright…"

"Oh?" she asked with a teasing tone. "I think she takes more after you with her boundless energy."

He laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head. "Well, you got me there…" He then whispered something into her ear, making her blush and bump her flank against his.

"Not now," she admonished, still blushing while he grinned in victory.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on, it's almost starting!" called out Muffin as she sat on the hilltop's edge. As soon as her parents sat down behind her, she climbed onto her father's back, resting her torso on his wild mane.

As sunset came, the family smiled at the sight and Muffin started to lean forward in awe…but she put too much weight on her father's head and the duo tumbled down the hill, landing in some bushed while Derpy looked down from the top. When her mate and daughter poked their heads out, they started laughing while Muffin excitedly asked to do it again.

Looking back at the setting sun, Derpy smiled softly and whispered, "Thank you… You helped me stumble into the stallion I love." She then giggled and added, "Though I can't help but think you might've pushed me into him."

Unknown to her, Celestia heard the klutzy mare and giggled mischievously as she lowered the sun and her sister raised the moon. "I may have," she said to herself, happy to have helped two ponies stumble into their happiness.

* * *

 **1~ His mark is the Sun Mark that Hagoromo gave him**

 **And there you have it! A Naruto/Derpy one shot! And, to my immense gratification, it's the very first crossover with Derpy/Ditzy as a character choice! Yay for firsties! *grinning***

 **As you readers can see, I've got quite a few one shots concerning** _ **Naruto**_ **and** _ **MLP**_ **! I think this one will be my last one though. My next one shot will involve a different cross with** _ **Naruto**_ **. PM me if you have suggestions, but please bear with me since I don't have many sources that I have in-depth knowledge of.**

 **Please review and have a pleasant day!**

 **pain17ification**


End file.
